Dr. G. Miller Jonakait, Professor and Chairman, Department of Biological Sciences, Rutgers University/Newark, and Dr. Errol DeSouza Executive Vice President of Research and Development at Neurocrine Biosciences, Inc., LaJolla, CA, will chair the FASEB 1996 Summer Conference on Neuroimmunology to be held at Copper Mountain, Colorado. July 14-19, 1996. The title of the meeting is "Neural-immune interactions in injury and disease: Molecules and mechanisms." This will be the fourth such meeting on neuro-immune interactions. It is focused on the interactions between immune and nervous systems not only during normal homeostasis and development, but also during pathological perturbations of either system. Thirty-one speakers have been invited to attend, most of whom have already accepted the invitation. Session chairs are also speakers. The topics to be covered include the role of immune cytokines in the neuropathologies associated with multiple sclerosis, AIDS, Alzheimer's disease, lupus erythematosus, cerebral malaria and traumatic injury, cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying both the noxious and regenerative actions of the immune system in nervous system disorders, the role of microglia, interactions between immune system cytokines and neurotrophic factors, and new technologies that are being applied to the problems of neurodegeneration involving the immune system. An effort has been made to diversify the speakers by including young investigators both men and women, speakers from abroad as well as from the U.S., and speakers from both academic and industrial settings. There will be posters for non-speaker participants.